


Digidestined On Ice

by Elzy



Series: Weirder Stuff [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bondage, Captured, Freezing, Ice Statues, M/M, Multi, Other, gid, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzy/pseuds/Elzy
Summary: Four of the Digidestined guys find themselves captured by your run of the mill biomerged megalomaniac wanting to take over the world, and gather some n-ice trophies on the way.They're the trophies, obviously.





	Digidestined On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuuga_Yagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuga_Yagami/gifts).



> Suggested idea from/gift taken from DA. If you happen to want me to write a short idea (not necessarily like this one btw) let me know via a message on one of the sites linked in my profile, and I'll point you towards details on what kind of suggestions I'm open to.

Over a decade of experience in the Digital World meant that for the now college-age Japanese Chosen, weird things were to be expected. Four of them receiving a random summons to the apparent middle of nowhere in the Digital World where there seemed to be a problem, not unusual. 

 

Their digimon not arriving with them, stranger. 

 

"Hey, wait, what?" Taichi Yamagi frowned as he arrived, Agumon not by his side as expected. 

 

In the eleven years since his first visit, it was one of the few times he'd been without the orange dinosaur, and the man in his early twenties was more puzzled than worried at this point.

 

His companions, Takeru Takashi, Daisuke Motomiya, and Yamato Ishida all lacked their own Digimon partners. The two younger men, in their last year as teenagers, also had confusion rather than worry. Yamato, the same age as Taichi, grabbed his digivice, seeking to send a message

 

"Maybe the others can tell us where the Digimon went?" Yamato suggested, holding his older style device up, only for it to suddenly glow blue. The other digivices followed suit, and on instinct, they grabbed them.

 

Before either of the young men could react, they found themselves immobile, staring at their blue glowing Digivices. They could not even speak to protest, as a strange being suddenly emerged as if from nowhere in a swirl of snow. He seemed to be a mix of a human and some type of wolf-like creature with a pelt seemingly made of icicles.

 

"Excellent! Everything has gone according to plan! You four have had your partners blocked from here by my ice wall hack, rendering them useless without you. But you four are useful without them..." He cackled, and soon the swirl of snow spirited the four immobile males away.

 

*

 

The four found themselves emerge in an icy cavern, still immobile, still unable to complain, their eyes not even able to move. A large computer system sat, frosty mist pouring from it.

 

"When me and my partner first biomerged as we did, I knew that I had to remove the four most powerful and experienced Chosen. You four shall be great trophies..." the strange half-human half-digimon said.

 

"But you know, I think I'll just explain what I'm doing here, rather than my full plans. After all, if somehow your friends can manage to rescue you, can't have them knowing everything, can we?"

 

The four frozen men each cursed in their minds, having hoped that the villainous predilection for monologuing was about to offer them some salvation later on.

 

With a few presses at his computer, the startled Chosen found their clothing begin to vanish layer at a time. Each of them had panicked thoughts, but could not voice them. T-shirts, jackets, jeans, shoes vanished, as soon they each stood in just their underwear. Taichi wore light blue boxers, Takeru and Yamato both wore plain boxer briefs in black and grey respectively, Takeru also wearing a plain white sleeveless vest, while Daisuke wore tight dark blue shorts more like cycle shorts. He also had been wearing a tight sleeveless undershirt of a similar shade, and it was this apparel that seemed to draw the attention of their Biomerged captor. He paused the program as the underwear layer was all that seemed left, Takeru's looser vest half vanished, and Daisuke the only one not shirtless thanks to the tightness of the layer. Their digivices, still all glowing blue, were held in their hands

 

"Hmm... Sporty type I guess. Honestly didn't look too much into it, just knew you four had the strongest digimon and you all looked pretty handsome. But this gives me an idea. I'd wanted you all nude. The greatest of statues are, of course. But leaving a little to the imagination is fun too..."

 

With a few more presses, their socks vanished too, and their underwear began shifting. On the three others, their underwear began tightening and spreading out into cycle shorts. Takeru's vest tightened and became a muscle shirt, as two more appeared on Taichi and Yamato. 

 

The four Chosen males were now just thin and tight layers of spandex-like material from nudity, and the clothing left only little to the imagination, as their captor had said. The colours matched their former underwear, now showing off toned bodies below the thin materials. Taichi and Daisuke still played Soccer for fun, Takeru was a frequent player of Basketball, and Yamato's work with his band meant some heavy lifting to move instruments and equipment. 

 

"Well, now, seems I was right. Sixpacks all round! But you're belongings now. It needs a little extra..."

 

From nowhere, leather cuffs and ankles appeared, wrapped around each of the four's limbs, the digivices transporting to their right wrists from their hands. Around their necks came copies of their tags and crests, glowing blue like the digivice.

 

"These copies of your tags are going to help make you into full trophies. They bolster the virus in your digivices, and will keep you well frozen after I convert you into ice. You could stand in a desert and never melt with them in place! But you never will..."

 

The Biomerged captor walked over, then smirked.

 

"Ah, one last thing since you fellas might be curious. The cuffs? Just for fun."

 

He then stroked the chest of Daisuke, the still-immobile teen mentally shuddering as icy cold began to spread. Frost formed where the fingers had touched, and from below the cloth soon spread the pale transparent blue of ice, as the human turned into a solid statue of it.

 

"I can repose you as soon as you're all ice. A good thing, you're kind of dull staring at your hands..."

 

Daisuke's now-icy form began shifting, the tight and frosted clothes dropping off some snow-like dust as he shifted, drawing up to full height and letting his chest swell a little. He was soon standing with his hands stretched before him, wrists together and legs slightly apart, shifted in such a way as to push out his chest and rear a little. His startled face had shifted into a smile, his hands now lying flat.

 

So their captor moved on, to Taichi, shifting into a similar pose, but having been frozen nose first. 

 

"It's a handsome little ski slope now!"

 

Next was Takeru, and their captor gave him an admiring look over.

 

"You have quite a nice set of pins."

 

He stroked Takeru's leg, starting their conversion into a nice set of icicles, and moved onto the icing teen's brother, who simply received a freezing tap on the behind.

 

"Not sure if it's gonna be harder frozen or not, seems like someone's got some toned glutes!" The captor smirked, as Yamato turned to a smiling ice statue like his fellows.

 

"Well, gentlemen, I'll be down to admire you all later, but for now, I've got those evil plans I didn't share with you to get on with. You're all cool with that, right?"

 

And in a swirl of snow, they were transported again. They found themselves atop four pedestals of solid ice in a different area, a circular room with plenty of space. They each found themselves staring off at empty walls, their backs to each other, immobile, and with only their own thoughts for company in their bodies turned icy prisons.

 

They were unaware that each of them was currently mentally groaning at their captor's terrible pun...


End file.
